1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for transmitting a plurality of audio objects using a multichannel encoder and a multichannel decoder, and more particularly, to an audio object transmission apparatus and method for conveniently transmitting a plurality of audio objects by encoding the plurality of audio objects using a multichannel encoder.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wave field synthesis (WFS) reproduction scheme refers to a technology for providing the same sound field to several listeners in a listening space by synthesizing a wave front of a sound source to be reproduced.
According to the WFS reproduction scheme, a large number of audio objects are necessary for a single audio scene. However, since a transmission medium that transmits a WFS signal has a limited bandwidth, a degree of difficulty in transmission of the audio objects may increase according to an increase in the number of the audio objects.
Recently, the moving picture expert group (MPEG) has developed a method for transmitting a large number of objects using spatial audio object coding (SAOC). However, the SAOC uses a dedicated codec. That is, an additional codec needs to be implemented.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a new secure scheme and method for transmitting a plurality of audio objects without having to implementing an additional codec.